Balance
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are a couple. Atem and Yugi are a couple. How will everyone react when they see they're all being cheated on and cheating. Not for kiddies. Contains Yaoi! Trapshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance

Chevi: Wow, you're first story EVER!

Alison: Yeah, i hope people like it...

Chevi: you're insecure.

Alison: I know...

Chevi: It's short. The ones in the future will be longer right?

Alison: Yeah, and they'll have Yaoi, which this one starts out with.

Chevi: Awesome.

* * *

I grin toothily, just like my Yami does, and sheath myself all the way inside Yugi, who screams out in pain and pleasure. Tears fill his amethyst eyes and roll down his cheeks. I lean down and lightly kiss them away, before kissing him a bit roughly.

I feel him relax around me and he nods. I start pounding into him mercilessly, and moan, "Gosh… You're so tight…" He is, and its almost unbearable. He replies with moans and mewls of pleasure. God, the sounds he's making. I grip the sheets next to him, and groan out, "Close… S-So c-cl-close…"

There's a noise downstairs, but it's drowned out by Yugi's scream of pleasure as he releases. I groan, just as the door to the room opens loudly, banging against the wall, and scream, "YUGI!" And then plop down on the bed next to him, dazed and tired.

I hear a familiar voice ask, "What the… What are you doing, Hikari?" I look up with big frightened eyes at Bakura. I've been caught.

* * *

Alison: Yeah. That's it.

Chevi: Anticipation...

Alison: Kinda.

Chevi: Next chapter? Now? PLEASE?

Alison: No. I want at least three reviews first.

Chevi: Blegh. You suck.

Alison: And you wonder why I'm insecure. Anyways, It doesn't have to be a good comment, bad ones are good too. Constructive Criticism is always helpful.

Chevi: *Staring at mail, waiting for Review*

Alison: You're weird.

Chevi: *Still staring...


	2. Chapter 2: Wavering

Alison: Well here it is!

Chevi: Finally! I want some lemons!

Alison: Too bad. I'm stretching the story out into three or four chapters.

Chevi: WHAT!

Alison: Anticipation, torture on those who read this.

Chevi: Grr… I hate you.

Alison: Love you too!

Chevi: Just get on with the chapter.

Alison: I do not own Yugioh or any other Anime, even though I totally would LOVE to.

* * *

Ryou looks at his Yami, who looks shocked. …And flushed. He realizes Bakura's shirt is off, as well as Yami's, and their arms are wrapped around each others waist. The said boy's arms drop when Yugi gasps, realizing what's going on.

There's a long moment of silence. Both boys want to yell at the other, but everyone is guilty.

Bakura is the first to lash out, "HIKARI! You've been cheating on me! How dare you!" He moves forward threateningly, but Yami's hand around his wrist stops him, and he looks back at Yami.

"Bakura, we have been cheating too and they know it now," Bakura pulls his hand away from the former pharaoh and growls. He looks at Ryou, pure anger in his eyes, but only Ryou can see the deep hurt behind that anger. Choking up, he moves towards his Yami saying, "'Kura…"

Bakura stares at Ryou, then just grits his teeth, and walks out of the room. Ryou stares at the bed with tear filled eyes, he feels terrible.

Yugi and Yami are staring at each other, and Yami sighs. Yami walks over to Yugi and says quietly in his ear, "We both cheated on each other… Do you not love me, Yugi? Have you grown tired of me?"

Yugi looks down, hiding teary eyes and shakes his head hard saying, "N-No! I do love you, Yami! I swear, I do! I'll never grow tired of you!" His small body is shaking.

Yami sighs, looking less tense, and sits on the bed, pulling Yugi into his arms saying, "Good. Because I still love you too. …How did this happen to us all…?" Yugi knows he's just asking himself, but still whispers, "I don't know…" He hugs Yami, who wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

Ryou has his knees up to his chest, and his arms around his knees. He's laid his head on his knees and his eyes are closed, silently dripping tears. Yami and Yugi look over at him, and Yami hesitates before wrapping a arm around Ryou and pulling him close to his chest. Ryou just leans against him and cries, not caring that he's getting his shirt wet. Not caring that Yami's not Bakura, and that he's, instead, the boy he cheated on himself with.

Suddenly Ryou hears a sigh, and a different pair of arms wraps around him from the other side. Ryou smells the familiar scent of cinnamon and pine. He turns and hugs Bakura tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Bakura just sighs, and thinks of how to comfort him.

He pats the small boy's head and says, "It's okay, it's alright… stop crying… stop crying, please…" Bakura sniffs, thinking, 'damn.' Bakura can't stand it when Ryou cries, because then he starts crying. Ryou's sobs minimize down to hiccups, and then eventually, just deep breathing.

Bakura's eyes are watery, but he's not crying. He looks down at Ryou, who's asleep. Bakura realizes it's quiet, and that Yugi and Yami left. He guesses what's going on with them when he hears a giggle in the next room over and after a moment, a moan. He gets an idea and nuzzles Ryou a bit, "Hikari… Wake up…"

Ryou slowly wakes and looks at Bakura, asking a bit tiredly, "What?" Bakura smiles when Ryou rubs his eyes and looks at him, looking like a kitten, and says, "If you're not too tired, we can go have some …_fun_... with our friends. Want to?"

Ryou is confused for a minute, then slowly smiles, blushing hard, and nods.

Bakura smirks, and scoops Ryou up in his arms. Ryou squeaks, and blushes hard. He looks at Bakura as he's carried out of the room, and over to the guest room, since him and Bakura had been in Yugi/Yami's room. Bakura kicks the door open, not bothering to open it, and smirks at the two surprised boys on the bed. "Now, now, you can't have any fun without your boyfriends, can you girls?"

Both star-fished-hair boys blink, then blush hard. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Chevi: Well, at least it was long and interesting.

Alison: I know, im glad im getting back into writing. I missed it.

Chevi: So would you feel like going ahead and putting up the next chapter?

Alison: SURE! …If I get three more reviews.

Chevi: GRR! Please Review, I want to see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3: Balance

Chevi: I knew I could get you to post it!

Alison: Sh-Shut up! *blushing*

Chevi: I can't believe you actually finished.

Alison: I can't believe I actually wrote it!

Chevi: She owns nothing except this fanfic.

Alison: Here goes…

* * *

Yugi stammers, "Uh-Uh-Um..." Yami blushes a bit and moves off of Yugi, who is shirtless, and says, "...Yeah we can."

Bakura walks over to the edge of the bed and plops Ryou next to Yugi. Ryou blushes and looks at Yugi, and both boys blush even harder than they already are. They look at their Yami's.

Bakura is kissing Yami feverishly and when he stops, both are panting harshly. Bakura says, "Yes, you can. ...But it wouldn't be as fun." Yami can't help but grin at that.

Yugi suddenly thinks of something and asks with a small, shy voice, "...Uh-Uh-Um, H-How is this g-going to work out?"

All eyes turn to small little Yugi and all three boys smirk. Atem shuffles over to Yugi and picks him up, taking his place and setting Yugi in his lap. Yugi blushes a bit and looks at Yami.

Yami leans down and kisses Yugi. Yugi closes his eyes, moaning softly as he felt an electric shiver running through his core.

Ryou watches Yugi press Yami down into the bed and tangle is hands in Yami's hair. Ryou blushes and looks away, at Bakura, and realizes Bakura is literally two inches away from his face. He thinks to himself, 'how did I not notice him?'

Bakura chuckles softly at Ryou's thoughts and closes the space, kissing Ryou. Ryou's cheeks heat up and he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura's tongue invades Ryou's mouth and the small albino moans softly, twining his tongue with Kura's.

Bakura breaks the kiss and taps on Yami's shoulder, who looks at him. Bakura leans over, kissing him again.

Ryou blushes and looks at Yugi, the two blush before kissing. Yugi murmurs against Ryou's lips, quietly so the yamis don't hear, "Let's give them a show."

Ryou nods once, and is only slightly surprised when Yugi climbs on top of him. He giggles softly and Bakura looks down at the two hikaris lying across his lap, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ryou moans softly as Yugi ravishes his mouth, his hands trailing down Ryou's sides, and teasing the skin on his chest.

Bakura is getting hard at just watching, and oh god… The sounds Ryou's making… The gasping and moaning… Bakura groans softly.

Yami chuckles at Bakura, who's staring at his hikari with slightly wide desire-filled eyes, as if he's a huge sandwich that looks delicious. "My hikari is dominant," Yami says proudly.

Hearing this, Ryou frowns and flips Yugi (into the 69 position), taking his member in his mouth and humming. At this, Yugi cries out in pleasure.

Bakura looks at the former pharaoh with a smirk and raised eyebrow, "Is that so?" Yami frowns at him.

Ryou is nipping and licking and sucking and doing so many other wonderful things to Yugi. Yugi is bobbing his head up and down Ryou's length, humming and moaning, making Ryou groan around Yugi. Ryou, being bottom, feels a shift on the bed, but continues at the task at hand. Yugi sees Yami getting up. Is he leaving?

Yugi looks up again, and doesn't see Yami anywhere's. "YAH-Ah!" Ryou giggles when Yugi jumps in surprise and pleasure. Both hikaris look at Yami, who is scissoring and pumping Yugi with two fingers. Yugi moans, tears coming to his eyes at how good it feels. "G-Guys… I-I'm g-gunna c-c-." Yugi lets out a cry of disappointment when everything stops.

Ryou is starting to wonder where Bakura went, when he suddenly screams out in pain and pleasure, feeling Bakura thrust into him without preparation. Bakura lets out a long groan, using all his self-control to keep from just pounding into the tight heat he feels and letting Ryou adjust.

Yugi lets out a long moan when his Yami slowly slides into him, and starts nipping and licking at Ryou's length again.

Ryou, panting and moaning, slips the tip of Yugi into his mouth and sucks softly, moaning and groaning around it.

Both yamis begin to move, pounding into their hikaris, who moan and pant and beg for more.

Yugi comes after his yami started thrusting hard and fast into his sweet spot. Yugi screams around Ryou's length and tightens unbearably around Yami, making them both groan and scream and release. The heat and tightness already too much for Bakura, he comes the same time as Ryou, moaning loudly.

Yami and Bakura each pick up their hikari, both of which are fast asleep, and carry them to Yami's room, lying down next to each other on the bed, with their hikari's on their chests, side by side.

Bakura murmurs tiredly, as Yami puts his head in the crook of Bakura's neck, "I think this could be the start of a new relationship, don't you?" Yami nods, and mumbles, "It's a perfect balance between us all. You love me, and I love you. I love Yugi, who loves Ryou, who loves you." Bakura nods, "Like one big chain reaction."

Bakura falls asleep after a moment, and Yami smiles and murmurs, sleep overtaking him, "Yes. One big chain of love."

* * *

Chevi: 'as if he's a huge sandwich that looks delicious'?

Alison: I'm not good with metaphors okay!

Chevi: Well, I liked it. It was a interesting way to have a four-way.

Alison: *blush* That's what I had trouble with writing for so long. How to do the four-way. I had to look it up.

Chevi: Ahhhh… Well, Please review!

Alison: No flames. Please? It was my first yaoi fic, give a girl a break.

Chevi: I'll give you a break… :)

Alison: O.O *runs for life*

A/N: We'll will be deleting the trash chapters (the authors notes) and Please look at our other stories and keep an eye out for a epilogue on this story. Also, if you look up the story Adoption, by Phantomworks, the third chapter that will be posted is mine so if you want you can look at that too. ^_^ Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


	4. Lightbulb! Sequel?

You know, I've been thinking. Since this was my first fanfic and lots of people seemed to like it, why don't I make a sequel to it? The sequel would actually be before Balance though, it would be about how everyone hooked up and kept it from each other. I duno, what do you guys think? You can just tell me what you think through review.


End file.
